


Yuyuu Month 2019

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots dedicados a la dinámica del mes de diciembre para la ship Yuyuu de la serie "Yuri!!! on Ice".*Los personajes no me pertenecen.**Las historias son completamente mías.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

_ Sé que estoy comenzado tarde con esta dinámica y aún ni me acerco al día en que van ya que tengo varios one-shot a medias, pero aquí estamos que es lo importante <3 _

**_⊰25-12-2019_ ** **_⊱_ ** ****

Sabiendo que había un Yuuyu/Yuyuu Month no podía quedarme atrás, por lo que decidí participar. Si quieren ver más cosas sobre esta dinámica como fanarts, historias, etc. Pueden ir a la página de Facebook "Yuuyu yuuyu month 2019" quienes son las que están organizando el mes de nuestra hermosa ship, así poder brindar su apoyo o bien participar si es que quieren.

Los temas diarios están en las siguientes imágenes, cada capítulo de este fic será un pequeño one-shot basado en lo que toca en el día indicado:

★29/11 Cumpleaños de Yuuri (fiesta sorpresa, confesión, regalo de Yurio, R-18).

★30/11 Amor no correspondido, Hanahaki.

★01/12 Almas gemelas (colores, sonidos, marcas).

★02/12 Vidas pasadas, Viaje a través del tiempo y/o dimensión, Efecto mariposa.

★03/12 AU Medieval, AU Sci-fi, Reencarnación.

★04/12 AU Magia, Criaturas mitológicas.

★05/2 Amoríos, Romance de epoca.

★06/12 AU Mermaid, AU Cuentos infantiles, AU Disney.

★07/12 AU Bélico, Distancia, Carta de adios.

★08/12 Árbol navideño

★09/12 Amor de la vida, Comprensión de los sentimientos.

★10/12 Primer cita, Primer beso, Outfit de pareja.

★11/12 Noviazgo, Encuentros, Llamadas.

★12/12 Periodo edo, AU Barrio rojo, AU Circo.

★13/12 AU Mafia, AU Yakuzas, AU Pandillas, Amor prohibido.

★14/12 Deseo, Maldición, Hechizo de amor.

★15/12 Cambio.

★16/12 Crossover.

★17/12 Perdón, Aceptación.

★18/12 Inspiración, Admiración, Sueños.

★19/12 Aprendiendo juntos, Promesas.

★20/12 Genderbend, Amantes.

★21/12 Profesiones, AU Música.

★22/12 Omegaverse, Donceles, M-preg.

★23/12 Búsqueda del regalo, Preparaciones.

★24/12 Nochebuena, Cena en familia, Beso bajo el muérdago, Nevada.

★25/12 Navidad, Viaje en pareja.

★26/12 Infancia, Vejez, Albúm de fotos.

★27/12 Propuesta matrimonio, Victoria en el patinaje.

★28/12 Viviendo juntos, Rutina.

★29/12 Boda, Luna de miel, Love Child.

★31/12-01/01 ¡Feliz año nuevo!, Festivales, Tanabata, Fuegos artificiales.


	2. 29/11 Cumpleaños de Yuuri (confesión / R-18)

Había pasado un año desde que Yuri se le había confesado tan románticamente como solo él podía hacerlo. En una hermosa noche estrellada, caminando junto al puente donde siempre solían caminar de camino a casa, los ojos verdes del menor se clavaron sobre los suyos como si necesitara decirle algo importante. Yuuri había asumido que el nerviosismo del chico se debía a que quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños y eso lo avergonzaba, no sería la primera vez después de todo y estaba seguro que no sería la última. Ya llevaban cinco años conociéndose y el menor ya no era un niño, por lo que no entendía como aun podía ponerse de esa manera solo por una felicitación. Era tan lindo, si tan solo fuera un poco mayor y sintieran lo mismo el uno por el otro tal vez esa noche habría terminado con un beso y no solo con ellos caminando hacia sus casas.

— _Katsudon, tengo algo que decirte —_ le habló con seriedad como si lo que fuera a decir pudiera cambiar el destino de ambos y tal vez, así era.

— _Yurio, no deberías ser tan formal. Solo abrázame y felicitame sin pena —_ respondió mientras le sonreía con amabilidad y extendía sus brazos para recibir las felicitaciones del menor.

Yuri negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo un poco al azabache, mas sorprendido quedo cuando el menor lo abrazó con fuerza dejando notoria la diferencia de estaturas que ahora era a la inversa, con el rubio siendo el más alto de los dos— _feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri —_ susurro en el oído del mayor— _me gustas… me gustas como una pareja y no como un amigo —_ aclaró mientras intentaba inútilmente esconder su rostro en el hombro del más bajo.

Yuuri había quedado estático, aquello había sido tan repentino, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de idear una respuesta adecuada más que balbuceos ininteligibles. No sabía qué decir o más bien, no sabía cómo expresar correctamente aquello que deseaba responder, porque su mente era un caos, porque no se había esperado una confesión.

Yuri aflojo el agarre para soltarlo y el azabache reaccionó atrapandolo también entre sus brazos sin dejarlo ir— _¡También me gustas! —_ prácticamente lo gritó, dejando medio sordo a Yuri quien se quejó enseguida por el dolor en su oído izquierdo.

— _Está bien, pero no tienes que ser tan efusivo —_ replicó un poco molesto, pero entendiendo que tal vez había sido difícil para el otro darle una respuesta adecuada. Se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, ambos sonrojados por completo ya que ninguno acostumbraba a expresar sus sentimientos puesto que Yuri prefería parecer una persona dura y Yuuri optaba por mantener ocultas sus emociones.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpo apenado, no estaba bien que se comportara así siendo el mayor. Debía comportarse de acuerdo a su edad, cosa que en realidad a Yuri no le preocupaba, porque estaba enamorado del azabache tal cual era.

El rubio tomo el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente a los ojos para poder ver su expresión, sus brillantes ojos marrones y su rostro sonrojado— _entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —_ le preguntó para luego sin esperar respuesta plantarle un torpe beso en los labios, un roce de solo un par de segundos.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, contento de saber que era correspondido, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo beso lentamente, dándose el tiempo de poder sentir adecuadamente aquel roce entre sus bocas— sí quiero —respondió bajito cuando se separaron.

Aquel día se había convertido en uno que ahora conmemoraría dos eventos importantes, el cumpleaños de Yuuri y el aniversario de su relación. El día en que ambos habían dado a conocer sus sentimientos, era increíble que hubiese pasado ya un año desde aquel instante y que ahora tuvieran que celebrar un cumple-aniversario.

El azabache estaba sorprendido de haber sido invitado a una cena en un lindo restaurante para luego dar un paseo por el mismo lugar donde Yuri se le confesó hacía ya doce meses. Le emocionaba que el chico que parecía tan desinteresado en asuntos emocionales, fuera capaz de organizar una romántica tarde de pareja para ambos, Yuuri estaba feliz y se lo hizo saber a su pareja en todo momento, diciéndoselo en palabras y demostrándoselo con pequeños gestos como darle más besos de lo normal, tomar su mano en la calle sin importarle la gente y sonreír en demasía.

Todo en aquel día había salido perfecto, pero aun faltaba una parte de la celebración que ninguno de los dos podía dejar pasar. Apenas llegaron al departamento de Yuuri los besos no se hicieron esperar, entre roces suaves y caminando a pasos torpes con tal de no despegarse el uno del otro.

Con sus bocas en guerra, cayeron sobre el sofá apenas logrando quitarse el calzado, desesperados por devorarse el uno al otro y por fin poder culminar esa noche con aquel acto de amor que tanta falta les había hecho esa agotadora semana. Entre el trabajo y las responsabilidades, sus horarios no habían congeniado bien para poder intimar, por suerte habían dejado el día de su aniversario apartado para poder deleitarse con el cuerpo de su compañero.

Se quitaron las prendas una a una, trabándose en ocasiones y siendo ayudados por su pareja para poder quedar completamente desnudos en tiempo record. No podían esperar, estaban ansiosos, desesperados por sentir el calor de la piel ajena, por besarse y consumirse mutuamente, querían por fin poder sentirse entre ellos sin tener que estar corriendo por la falta de tiempo.

Yuuri quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio, completamente desinhibido a pesar de haber bebido poco y es que luego de haber estado un año juntos, no tenía para que ocultar su lado erótico. Dejo que Yuri besara su cuello y mordiera sus hombros con la intención de dejar posesivas marcas en ellos, ya luego sería su turno de hacer lo mismo, por ahora solo se dejaba hacer, moviendo sus caderas en un constante vaivén con la intención de rozar sus miembros ya erectos y listos para entrar en acción. Yuuri acarició el torso desnudo y bien marcado del rubio, delineando cada musculo con delicadeza ya que le gustaba la sensación en sus dedos, haciéndolo suspirar por el toque y desesperándolo al llegar a su bajo abdomen y no descender más, buscando algún tipo de súplica por parte de los labios ajenos que le indicara que éste realmente deseaba que su mano bajara hasta su virilidad.

— _No seas cruel —_ habló Yuri al oído del más bajo, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndolo estremecer— _tócame —_ le ordenó, pero el otro no obedeció enseguida.

— _¿Por favor? —_ preguntó y volvió a jugar con sus dedos en la piel cercana al miembro de su pareja.

Yuri se mordió la lengua para luego hablar nuevamente, siguiéndole el juego a Yuuri solo porque era su cumpleaños— _por favor, quiero que me toques —_ reformuló la frase a la vez que tomaba a Yuuri por la muñeca y lo hizo acercar la mano a su erección.

El azabache tomó la virilidad de ambos entre sus manos y comenzó a subir y bajar suavemente, logrando sacar suspiros de la boca del rubio quien tanto ansiaba su toque. Yuri aprovechó de posar sus manos en las nalgas del azabache, apretándolas mientras este seguía con el movimiento de su pelvis y mano, logrando brindarle placer a ambos por el momento. Hubiesen seguido ahí si no les hubiese hecho falta el lubricante, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse para ir a la habitación.

El camino hacia esta fue igual que cuando entraron a casa, sin soltarse un segundo, dejando que sus manos se escabulleran por el cuerpo del otro en la búsqueda de mayor contacto ya que no querían separarse. Al entrar en el lugar, Yuri empujó a su pareja hacia el colchón, para luego subirse sobre él y estirar su mano hacia el cajón del velador, alcanzando rápidamente lo que necesitaba. Tomó el tubo de lubricante, lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri y vació un poco sobre sus dedos, el azabache lo observaba ansioso mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, colocando una almohada bajo su espalda en la parte inferior de esta.

— _Abre las piernas… por favor —_ agregó al final y Yuuri rió levemente por eso, acto seguido obedeció a la petición tomando con sus manos ambas piernas, levantándolas y abriéndolas para el rubio, dejándole una buena vista de su entrada.

— _¿Así está bien? —_ preguntó con inocencia fingida.

 _—Así está perfecto —_ respondió a la vez que mordía su labio inferior al ver aquella posición, cambiando de opinión respecto a lo que haría.

Yuri se acomodo entre las piernas de su pareja, posando sus manos sobre estas y ayudando a levantarlas más mientras el lubricante ensuciaba la piel de Yuuri. Luego bajó su cabeza con la intención de quedar a la altura de la entrada del azabache y una vez ahí sacó su lengua lamiendo aquel lugar, haciendo círculos alrededor de aquel anillo rosado que se le hizo agua a la boca del solo verlo. Succionó y lamió aquel lugar con ahínco para luego meter su lengua y saborear el interior aquella zona, logrando sacar gemidos de la boca de su Yuuri quien estaba disfrutando del beso negro que le estaban brindando. Yuri simuló embestidas con su lengua y cuando ya tuvo la entrada del mayor completamente húmeda, metió uno de sus dedos para poder dilatarlo y así poder meter algo más grande.

El primer dígito no duró mucho tiempo solo, Yuri le sumó un segundo y un tercero al poco tiempo, logrando encontrar aquel punto dentro del azabache que lo hacía arquear su espalda por las corrientes de placer que aquel estímulo enviaba a su cuerpo. Le encantaba ver como Yuuri se estremecía y gemía de placer, pidiendo más, esperando por la mejor parte de aquel acto en el que solo los dos eran protagonistas.

— _Yurio… quiero…—_ no terminó la frase, rozó con su pie derecho la erección del rubio para indicarle lo que quería.

— _No entenderé si no lo dices —_ lo molestó Yuri mientras seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos.

Yuuri comenzó a desesperarse, se levantó un poco para alcanzar el rostro del rubio, apretándole las mejillas con sus dedos y logrando captar su atención— _quiero tu pene dentro de mí, ahora —_ le dijo con tono autoritario y el rubio sonrió, adoraba cuando el azabache se ponía de esa manera.

Yuri saco sus dedos del interior de su pareja, para luego empujarlo contra el colchón y alinear al instante su virilidad con la entrada de este, beso con desesperación la boca de su amado y se introdujo de una sola estocada dentro de éste, dejando que los gemidos de su pareja quedaran atrapados en los besos que compartían. Comenzó a moverse en un vaivén rápido y certero, encontrando casi al instante el lugar que antes había sentido con sus dedos, logrando volver loco a Yuuri por el placer que sentía.

— _Yurio… Yuri… —_ llamaba su nombre entre una embestida y otra, pidiendo más de aquel placer que solo su pareja podía entregarle, rasguñando su espalda y esperando que sus uñas dejaran marcas que indicaran que le pertenecía— _¡Yuratchka! —_ fue lo último que alcanzó a gritar antes de correrse manchando el abdomen de ambos, pero aún no habían terminado.

El rubio sacó su erección del interior de su pareja para luego voltearlo boca abajo y volver a introducirse en él, ya estaba próximo a llegar a su propio orgasmo. Arremetió contra el azabache un par de veces más mientras mordía y dejaba marcas de beso en el cuello de este, también quería dejar su huella en el cuerpo de su amado, ya que sabía por el ardor de su espalda que Yuuri ya había dejado las suyas. El clímax llegó pronto, llenando por completo el interior de su pareja quien se sentía complacido.

El acto los había dejado agotados, necesitaban descansar para seguir con un segundo round en un rato más, así que se limpiaron como pudieron para luego acurrucarse sobre la cama y taparse. Compartiendo caricias suaves mientras se mantenían un momento en silencio, amándose como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho antes, pero sabiendo que ya llevaban un año en esta hermosa relación. Ninguno se arrepentía de aquel veintinueve de noviembre hacía doce meses atrás.


	3. 30/11 Hanahaki, Amor no correspondido

Si bien la escuela ya era bastante tediosa, a eso ahora debía sumarle un nuevo sentimiento molesto. Le gustaba un chico, pero no uno cualquiera sino uno que era un año mayor que él y que parecía tener a alguien especial en su vida. En pocas palabras, Yuri estaba sobrando y eso era lo peor o al menos eso pensó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico de rasgos asiáticos que había comenzado a llamar su atención poco a poco.

La primera vez que lo vio fue llorando en los baños de la escuela, al parecer no había llegado al primer lugar dentro de su clase y eso lo tenía frustrado puesto que estaba en esa escuela gracias a una beca. “Que miserable” fue lo que pensó para luego querer pasar de largo, pero no pudo. No pudo porque le enojó verlo tan devastado por algo así, en vez de levantar su cabeza y seguir adelante.

— ¿Acaso no llegaste hasta aquí por tu esfuerzo y perseverancia? —le preguntó molesto mientras le daba un empujón. No sabía bien cómo controlar sus impulsos, solo tenía quince y una vida adolescente con pocos límites al haber sido criado por su abuelo, pero quería ayudar, de verdad quería, solo que le costaba expresarlo— a lo mejor no sirves para estar aquí, deberías irte si solo vas a llorar como un bebe —fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse de ahí.

Estaba enojado ese día y no se había dado cuenta de que sabía más de ese chico que de sus mismos compañeros de salón, porque ese estudiante transferido había llamado su atención un par de veces antes de ese evento, solo que esa situación marcó un antes y un después. Meses más tarde ahí estaba, viéndolo con otro chico, siendo demasiado cercanos y causándole evidentes celos que solo podían significar una cosa. Le gustaba Yuuri Katsuki, el becado, el estudiante transferido, el llorón del baño… el chico de la sonrisa amable y la inteligencia desbordante que le costaba mostrar a los demás porque se ponía nervioso.

Dio media vuelta luego de verlo en el pasillo con ese chico que tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, se sentía un poco mal, el estómago le dolía y no sabía por qué si lo que debía afectarle en ese momento tenía que ser el corazón. A lo mejor no tenía y por eso solo le molestaba el abdomen, se rió de sí mismo por pensar algo tan absurdo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Otabek al verlo con un rostro extraño, eran mejores amigos desde el preescolar y por ello ya lo conocía bien.

—Sí, creo que iré a la enfermería —respondió al instante para no preocuparlo— solo me duele un poco el estómago.

La enfermera de la escuela solo le dio un té de hierbas que según ella lo ayudaría, lo dejo descansar durante la siguiente hora de clase hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor y luego lo envió a estudiar. La verdad era que el dolor se había calmado un poco, suponía que ahora se sentía bien y que solo había sido por un momento tal vez al haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ignoraba que aquella sensación volvería y se haría constante en él.

↣⊰❅⊱↢

—Yurio, la maestra Baranovskaya está buscándote —estaba metido en sus pensamientos, vagando por el pasillo cuando Yuuri lo sorprendió. Quedó con la boca abierta pareciendo un idiota al no saber qué responder porque no había escuchado lo que dijo— ¿Lilia? ¿La maestra? —Repitió el asiático para que el menor entendiera— estas en las nubes hoy —concluyó soltando una suave risa que hizo sonrojar levemente al rubio.

— ¿De quién es la culpa? —Murmuró para sí mismo sin ser escuchado por el otro— ya voy, esa anciana no para de molestar —se quejo mientras el azabache seguía mirándolo con atención— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó sintiéndose incómodo por la atención recibida.

—No, es que… —llevó su mano derecha a la frente del menor para sentir su temperatura— ¿Te sientes bien? pareces enfermo —su rostro cambió a uno preocupado. Últimamente siempre que lo miraba estaba sobando su estomago y parecía adolorido,

—Estoy bien —respondió mientras daba un suave manotazo para que el otro quitara su mano, aquel cálido contacto dolía y curiosamente no solo en su pecho— tengo que irme —ni siquiera se despidió y se retiró hacia donde lo habían llamado, mientras menos interacción tuviese con Yuuri mejor para él.

Aquel día en la tarde su abuelo le había pedido una hora con el médico de la familia, los dolores se mantenían a pesar de ya haber pasado más de un mes, tal vez dos y por ello su Nikolai estaba preocupado. Yuri solo iría para tranquilizar al mayor, no quería causarle problemas y si con ello este se calmaba, entonces todo estaría bien. Estaba seguro de que nada malo sucedía, de seguro era que no estaba alimentándose adecuadamente y comía solo comida chatarra.

— ¿Hanahaki? —una extraña palabra salió de la boca del doctor luego de revisarlo bien— pero eso es solo un mito que ni siquiera es de aquí —parecía que el sujeto hablaba más consigo mismo que con Yuri, cosa que causaba enojo en el paciente.

— ¿Qué carajo es hakanasi? —preguntó mientras se ponía la ropa y esperaba por una respuesta a su malestar.

—Ha-na-ha-ki —nombró lentamente para que el chico aprendiera la palabra— es el mal del amor no correspondido —respondió dejando sorprendido a Yuri— solo es una suposición, deberé hacerte un par de exámenes más, no es nada profesional de mi parte basarme en un mito, pero en vista de que se ven algo parecido a hojas en tu garganta… habrá que ver.

Ese día el rubio llego de lleno a su casa a buscar información sobre lo que le habían dicho, sonaba absurdo y lo que leía lo era aún más. Que te crecieran flores en el estómago era algo de un mundo de fantasías, no podía ser eso lo que le estaba sucediendo, tenía que ser una mala broma de aquel doctor. No quiso seguir investigando más a fondo, no quería saber si habían casos reales de ello porque eso significaría que lo que le estaba sucediendo podía ser aquello y que terminaría con el cuerpo inundado de aquellos brotes… tal como el sentimiento se expandía en su interior de manera intangible, las flores serían un síntoma físico de aquello que no se podía ver.

↣⊰❅⊱↢

La atención de Yuuri comenzó a fijarse en él cuando comenzó a ser más notoria su extraña enfermedad, el médico había dictaminado que claramente era un extraño caso de uno en varios millones y que no había ninguna cura para ello más que él ser correspondido. Como si algo así pudiera suceder. Si bien Yuuri comenzaba a acercarse a diario a preguntarle por su salud, también estaba claro que mantenía una relación con aquel otro estudiante, una muy cercana donde se tomaban de las manos y se besaban a escondidas. Dolía demasiado, cada día que pasaba sentía como si además de las flores, crecieran espinas en su interior, atravesándolo poco a poco y haciéndolo sufrir lentamente ¿Qué nadie moría de amor? Pues solo tenían que verlo para saber que aquello era una mentira y una grande.

Al llegar al quinto mes con aquello dentro, comenzó a vomitar pétalos. Hermosas hojas de colores que salían desde lo profundo de su estómago y que si bien dejaban un aroma floral en ese momento, la sensación no era nada placentera.

No entendía por qué de todas las personas enamoradas y que no eran correspondidas tenía que haberle tocado a él. A él quien odiaba tanto estar enamorado, él quien jamás quiso sentir aquello porque entendía dentro de su cabeza lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser y no necesitaba ser víctima de ello. Para su mala suerte no solo fue la enfermedad del amor lo que lo ataco, sino aquella extraña que hablaba sobre amor no correspondido.

Para cuando los pétalos comenzaron a salir casi secos fue cuando se dio cuenta que esto no mejoraría, tal vez podría pedirle a Yuuri que lo correspondiera solo para poder mejorarse, de seguro el azabache con su buen corazón accedería enseguida. Se rió de si mismo ante tal o pensamiento. Patético, eso es lo que era. No podía dejar que Yuuri fuera infeliz junto a él solo para sanarse, él no era así, no pediría caridad y mucho menos obligaría a alguien a amarlo.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado junto al inodoro en los baños de la escuela y salió de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco, tal vez eso calmaría todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Después de todo las flores necesitaban luz solar y agua, aunque al parecer estas solo se alimentaban de sentimientos, le robaban la energía y los nutrientes a él. Salió al patio donde estaban los demás y se paseo lentamente esperando poder sentirse mejor, aunque fuera un poco estaría bien, al menos hasta que Otabek lo viera y lo regañara por estar afuera mientras estaba enfermo. No había podido decirle a su mejor amigo lo que le ocurría, por lo que mantenía ocultos los síntomas más notorios, aunque no creía que alguien supiera sobre esa extraña enfermedad de todos modos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un rincón apartado, parecía que ahí podría ser un lugar tranquilo para esconderse y descansar. Una vez llego ahí, pudo ver que tan mala había sido su idea; Víctor besaba a Yuuri lenta y armoniosamente, dedicándose a darle amor completo mientras él literalmente se moría por estar en su lugar.

Yuuri observo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y lo único que este alcanzó a ver fue al japonés corriendo hacia él antes de desmayarse y perder el conocimiento. Después de eso todo se fue a negro y solo supo de sí mismo cuando despertó en la enfermería de la escuela con alguien sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Observo con detenimiento a quien le hacía compañía notando la cabellera negra del causante de su estado actual, estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Yuri soltó con tristeza la mano que había estado dándole soporte mientras recuperaba la conciencia y noto que entre ellas había pétalos marchitos, de seguro para ese momento Yuuri ya los había visto.

—Yurio ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el mayor que se encontraba entre dormido y despierto— ¿Cómo te sientes? —su voz preocupada ya era cosa de todos los días para el rubio.

—Estoy bien, deberías ir a clases —le dijo en tono autoritario y el chico negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó el azabache mostrándole aquellas hojas que debían ser coloridas, pero que ahora parecían desteñidas. Estuvo tentado a responder que obviamente eran flores, pero calló— hanahaki… es algo muy conocido en mi país —comentó el chico poniendo una mirada triste y apretando con su mano los pétalos marchitos— ¿Quién?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante y pudo ver como el otro agachaba la mirada— ¡Deja de preocuparte! No es tu asunto, métetelo en la cabeza —gritó exasperado, no necesitaba aquello en ese momento.

—Tienes razón, no es mi problema —habló con pena y se levantó de su asiento— por favor dile a esa persona antes de que sea tarde… estaré apoyándote.

Sin decir más se retiró dejando al rubio intranquilo, con palabras que quería decir, pero que no podía. Si Yuuri estaba así solo de saber de su situación ¿Cómo se pondría si sabía que era por su causa? No podía hacerle esto, porque él podía ser egoísta con cualquiera menos con las personas que amaba. Comenzó nuevamente con malestares y el aroma que salió de su boca ya parecía como si algo se pudriera en su interior, el dolor aumentaba y Yuri podía sentir como la vida comenzaba a escapársele del cuerpo.

Luego de aquel momento fue internado en el hospital, su abuelo estaba muy preocupado por la situación, no entendía como podía existir una enfermedad como aquella, llego a creer que era una broma y a querer cambiar a su nieto de lugar, pero en otros lados le dijeron lo mismo. Lo que tenía Yuri Plisetsky era incurable, al menos mientras no fuera correspondido.

Otabek lo visitaba a diario, veía su deterioro constante y sabía que el final de la vida de su mejor amigo estaba cerca. Se sentía culpable por no haber sabido de aquella enfermedad antes y por no haberlo ayudado de alguna manera, aunque sabía que tampoco podía obligar a una persona a amar a otra, pero siempre en la mente de las personas se queda la sensación de que pudo haber hecho algo más y no lo hizo.

—Yuuri —llamó su nombre entre sueños, pidiendo por aquel que era dueño de sus sentimientos, de su amor, de su vida y de aquellas flores marchitas. Otabek pudo escuchar aquel llamado y en un dejo de esperanza dejo la habitación con rapidez, tal vez si le explicaba al japonés ahora que sabía que era a él a quien había estado esperando el rubio, podría salvarlo de alguna manera.

Otabek corrió hasta tomar un taxi mientras con el celular en la mano marcaba a distintas personas que pudieran darle el número o la dirección del japonés, necesitaba encontrarlo con urgencia ya que literalmente era un caso de vida o muerte. Logro dar con Yuuri luego de media hora, donde este le contestó el teléfono y al escucharlo tan desesperado le dio su dirección para que fuera por él.

—Iré contigo, explícame mientras vamos —le dijo con nerviosismo el japonés mientras se encaminaban al hospital en el mismo taxi.

Otabek le contó a grandes rasgos a situación, señalándole que el amor no correspondido de Yuri era él. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos lentamente, cubrió su boca por la sorpresa y cerró sus párpados con fuerza ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Si Yuri supiera todo lo que el japonés había estado guardando dentro de él mismo, si supiera que en el momento que lo vio besándose con Víctor era porque estaban terminando su relación y se estaban despidiendo porque Yuuri estaba enamorado de alguien más.

El taxi llegó a su destino y el asiático bajó con rapidez para dirigirse a la habitación que Otabek le indicaba, ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar con rapidez puesto que estaba contra el tiempo. Sentía como si el aire le quemara los pulmones y las costillas le dolían, pero quería llegar rápido y por ello no se rindió. Al ver el número indicado, entro a la habitación sin siquiera tocar o pedir permiso, sin importarle que un hombre mayor se encontraba ahí y le preguntaba quién era él. Yuuri se abalanzó sobre el rubio que parecía dormido sobre la camilla y beso sus labios, dejando caer lágrimas que se deslizaron desde su nariz hasta el rostro del dueño de sus sentimientos.

El japonés se separó lentamente al sentir que no había reacción alguna, mirando cómo uno a uno los pétalos alrededor del chico de hermosos ojos verdes iban desvaneciéndose como por arte de magia. Yuuri se quedó de pie, estático al ver que a pesar de que aquello que había inundado el cuerpo del menor estaba desapareciendo, el chico no parecía mostrar signos de vida ¿Por qué?

—Ya es tarde —le dijo el hombre mayor tras él mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del azabache quien aún no podía moverse— murió hace unos cuantos minutos… Supongo que tú debes ser Yuuri.

El japonés no pudo responder, por su cabeza pasaban uno y mil momentos en los que Yuri y él intercambiaron palabras, donde sus miradas se cruzaron y donde se sintió completamente feliz de poder verlo. Este no era uno de esos momentos, porque no habían podido hacer nada de lo anteriormente nombrado ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Yuri? No podía recordar, lo que si sabía era que había llegado tarde. Al final el tiempo no perdonaba y gracias a la cobardía de ambos, la situación terminó en una tragedia.

↣⊰❅⊱↢

Cada semana desde que Yuri murió, un japonés va a dejar a su tumba un montón de pétalos de sakura originarios de su país, nadie sabe cómo logra traerlos ni dónde los consigue para que se vean tan vivos e intactos, como si recién los hubiese recolectado. Solo Yuuri tiene conocimiento de que dentro de él crecen flores y no cualquieras, unas especiales para poder llevar a la tumba de aquel que fue y seguía siendo la persona que amaba.


	4. 01/12 Almas gemelas (marcas)

— _Mamá ¿Qué es eso?_ —preguntó un pequeño niño japonés mientras veía en la pantorrilla de su madre algo que parecía un dibujo, un espiral que se veía como grabado en la piel de su madre y que el niño de tan solo cinco años no sabía que hacía ahí— _no está bien rayarse_ —regañó a su progenitora recordando que un día le llamaron la atención por dibujar con un plumón permanente sobre sus manos.

Hiroko soltó una risa divertida por cómo su pequeño relacionaba las cosas, Yuuri era demasiado curioso en ocasiones y eso le gustaba.

— _No es lo mismo Yuuri, la marca de mamá es una marca de amor_ —aclaró Mari con superioridad.

Yuuri formó una "o" con su boca al estar un poco sorprendido, su hermana mayor siempre lo sabía todo así que debía ser cierto, pero no entendía bien a lo que se refería con lo que había dicho— _¿Que es una marca de amor?_ —preguntó con la curiosidad nuevamente naciendo dentro de él.

— _Pues... Eso_ —respondió Mari mientras apuntaba el dibujo sobre la piel de su madre. La verdad era que tampoco lo entendía muy bien, pero no lo admitiría frente a su hermano que había algo que no conocía.

— _Esta marca es la misma que tiene su padre, aparece cuando eres adulto y sirve para encontrar a tu alma gemela, Yuu-chan_ —aclaro Hiroko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo menor— _¿Verdad, Mari?_

La niña asintió repetidas veces como si ya supiera la respuesta, el pequeño azabache en cambio se quedó pensando en ello, pero aún no lo entendía del todo.

— _Mamá ¿Yo también tendré una?_ —miró a su progenitora con ojos ansiosos, él también quería saber si en el futuro encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz como lo eran sus padres.

Hiroko asintió mientras sonreía, la realidad era que todos tenían una marca, pero no todos encontraban a su alma gemela y por ello terminaban emparejandose con alguien más, buscando afinidad o se quedaban solos. La madre de Yuuri había tenido suerte y esperaba de todo corazón que sus pequeños también la tuvieran.

**↣** **⊰** **❅** **⊱** **↢**

Yuuri despertó para su cumpleaños número dieciocho con una incontrolable comezón en su cuello, más específicamente en su nuca. Le molestaba y pensaba que tal vez le había picado algún mosquito o simplemente había adquirido alguna alergia, no lo pensó mucho y se levantó para luego despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

Llevaba bastante tiempo en Detroit junto su entrenador, Celestino. Patinaba desde pequeño gracias a su gran admiración por el gran patinador Victor Nikiforov, lo cual lo había llevado a mudarse por el bien de su carrera deportiva llegando a conocer a Phichit quien también estaba bajo la tutela de Celestino. Aquel día sentía aquella molestia en el cuello que lo llevo a preguntarle a su amigo Phichit si había algo raro en aquella zona y éste se dispuso a observar.

 _— ¡Oh, Yuuri! Tu marca está apareciendo —_ le dijo entusiasmado el moreno al notar algo parecido a un tatuaje emergiendo en aquel lugar donde Yuuri había estado rascándose continuamente desde que despertó.

— _¿Marca? ¿Qué forma tiene? —_ preguntó curioso el azabache al saber que la tan ansiada marca había aparecido.

— _Parece un… —_ se quedó mirando con atención ya que el dibujo aun era borroso, más por la irritación de la piel— _parece un copo de nieve —_ le dijo con un poco de inseguridad en la voz.

Yuuri se quedó estático, si era lo que Phichit le había dicho estaba la posibilidad que su alma gemela fuera aquel patinador que tanto admiraba. Era bien sabido que Víctor Nikiforov tenía en su piel un copo de nieve, muchas personas en el mundo hablaban de ello con desánimo al no poder ser su alma gemela. Yuuri comenzó a ponerse ansioso y mordió su pulgar a lo que su mejor amigo se dio cuenta enseguida y le quitó la mano de la boca.

— _Lo siento._

 _— ¿Crees que seas la pareja de Nikiforov? —_ preguntó el moreno aun con la mano de su mejor amigo entre las suyas— _Yuuri ¡Eso sería genial! ¿No crees? —_ Phichit se entusiasmo elevando su voz y sonriendo ampliamente ya que sabía del gran interés que tenía el japonés por el platinado.

— _Pu- puede ser. No lo sabremos hasta que la marca sea clara, Phichit —_ el japonés decidió no hacerse esperanza, porque aunque tuvieran la misma marca, no tendría oportunidad alguna de decirle y mucho menos que éste lo aceptara como su pareja.

La conversación no se detuvo ahí, el moreno insistió en armar fantasías donde su mejor amigo se emparejaba con aquel a quien había admirado por años mientras Yuuri solo sonreía y asentía tímidamente, intentando que aquellas ilusiones no lo alcanzaran puesto que no quería decepcionarse en el futuro.

Días después la marca se aclaro, dejando ver claramente un copo de nieve. Entonces Yuuri se sintió motivado, debía trabajar duro para llegar alguna vez a conocer a su ídolo, necesitaba decirle que tenían la misma figura marcada en su piel y que eso significaba que serían almas gemelas. Solo esperaba tener el valor suficiente para ello y no quedarse nervioso y sin decir nada cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

**↣** **⊰** **❅** **⊱** **↢**

El tiempo pasó y logró llegar al Grand Prix quedando en sexto lugar, por supuesto que para él era lamentable aquello. Haber llegado tan lejos solo para quedar último no estaba entre sus planes y solo por ello decidió que no le diría nada a Víctor sobre su marca. Los separaba un enorme abismo de talento y no se creía merecedor de ser su pareja, por ello cuando el platinado le hablo, Yuuri se marchó sin decirle nada.

Lo que el japonés no recuerda es que en la noche del banquete, entre trago y trago se desinhibió por completo, invitando a bailar a su ídolo y confesándole al oído lo de sus marcas a juego además de pedirle a viva voz que fuera su entrenador. Yuuri olvido todo aquello al día siguiente y se fue a su país sin despedirse siquiera de aquel ruso con el que había compartido la noche anterior.

Víctor Nikiforov no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico, en sus palabras y en lo llamativo que le había sido. Sabía que al japonés le hacía falta confianza y por ello fue tras él apenas vio el video de este copiando su rutina casi a la perfección, el sentimiento que transmitía le llegaba directo al corazón logrando que creyera en aquellas palabras sobre marcas y almas gemelas. Tomo un vuelo para ir en su búsqueda, encontrándolo enseguida y mostrándole como en la zona baja de su abdomen se encontraba su marca, la cual era claramente un copo de nieve.

Yuuri se sintió emocionado y aturdido por el exceso de información repentina, ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar todo. Las cosas avanzaron rápidamente, el platinado se convirtió en su entrenador luego de que Yuuri le ganara al Yuri ruso en una pequeña competencia en el _Ice Castle_ dejando al rubio enojado y con ganas de superarlo. El entrenamiento se volvió intenso, pero dio sus resultados logrando dar a conocer con cada competencia una mejoría en el patinador de Japón, Yuuri Katsuki.

El Grand Prix estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Víctor se comprometió a casarse con él si conseguía el oro. Con cada momento transcurrido más se daba cuenta de que eran almas gemelas y se pertenecían el uno al otro o al menos eso creía, pudo sentirse un poco confundido cuando hablo con el Yuri ruso de manera más calmada.

— _Piroshkis de katsudon —_ le había dicho el rubio con una amable sonrisa mientras le entregaba una comida que para Yuuri se veía extraña. El japonés pudo notar que Yuri estaba siendo amable ya que ese día no había sido uno de los mejores para él, sin Víctor acompañándolo se sentía vacio, pero se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien más, un chico al que había notado hacía un tiempo, pero al que no le prestaba su total atención.

Agradeció el gesto y comió junto a él, se sentía tranquilo estando los dos solos a pesar de que el menor tenía un carácter fuerte y casi siempre estaba gritándole. Al parecer no era siempre de esa manera y eso le agradaba a Yuuri, debía conocerlo más, darse el tiempo para que fueran más cercanos. Tal vez cuando el Grand Prix terminara.

**↣** **⊰** **❅** **⊱** **↢**

Cuando el evento de patinaje terminó y Yuuri obtuvo la plata, no se sintió mal del todo, por alguna razón estaba muy feliz de que Yuri ganara el oro porque se lo merecía y él se sentía contento con ello. Víctor anunció que regresaría a la pista y con ello acordaron que Yuuri viviría en Rusia para ese entonces, dejando saber también que ahora eran una pareja oficial ante los ojos del mundo entero y no notando la frustración que comenzaba a crecer en un adolescente de dieciséis años que siempre estaba cerca.

El tiempo pasó, su entrenamiento en Rusia dio mejores resultados que los de Japón ya que Yakov amablemente le daba consejos de vez en cuando, que aunque no sonaran para nada agradables ya que él era un hombre de palabras duras, Yuuri se sintió agradecido por ello; también pudo acercarse más al rubio tal como lo había hecho en el poco tiempo que entrenaron juntos en Japón. Cuando Víctor estaba sumergido en la creación de su propia rutina, el rubio corregía al azabache y le enseñaba como hacer algunos saltos más complicados, dejando que lo grabara y tomara notas mentales para poder realizarlos después bajo su supervisión.

— _Eso estuvo excelente —_ lo felicitó Yuri. El japonés le sonrió y se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento haciendo sonrojar al menor quien no estaba acostumbrado a dar palabras de aliento. Tal vez mas adelante podría ser entrenador también o tal vez podría pedirle a Yuuri que lo ayudara con el lado artístico de su patinaje.

— _Es gracias a ti, Yurio. Como Víctor entrenando también, es difícil que pueda supervisarme seguido —_ confesó un poco avergonzado.

— _Somos compañeros de pista, pero no creas que siempre te ayudaré. Aún somos rivales ¡¿Entendido?! —_ preguntó casi gritando y haciendo reír al mayor— _¡no te rías que es verdad, te aplastare!_

 _—Sí —_ respondió el azabache mientras se retiraba a ensayar partes de su rutina.

Últimamente eran más cercanos, conversaban más de su día e incluso comían juntos de vez en cuando. Víctor era demasiado perfeccionista y como debía distribuir su tiempo, se quedaba en la pista hasta más tarde que los demás, siendo advertido por Yakov sobre lo malo que era el sobreesfuerzo. La relación entre Yuuri y Víctor fue decayendo, comenzaron a distanciarse poco a poco debido a sus respectivas metas y por ello ahora tenían más una interacción de entrenador-pupilo que de novios. Como adultos maduros que eran, decidieron terminar y solo seguir con una relación netamente laboral.

Un par de años pasaron y Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en Rusia, a entrenar con los demás y a pasar más tiempo con Yuri que con Víctor. El menor había madurado poco a poco y si bien su carácter seguía siendo fuerte y demandante, con él a veces se aflojaba, mas aun cuando estaban solos y compartían. Yuri había cumplido dieciocho hacia poco tiempo y con ello la marca de almas gemelas comenzó a notarse en su piel, justo detrás de su cuello.

— _¿Te da comezón? —_ preguntó el japonés y el rubio frunció el ceño molesto por ello.

— _Demasiada —_ respondió mientras llevaba la mano a la zona para poder rascarse— _no entiendo por qué debo tener esto —_ dijo sincero mientras veía como Yuuri lo tomaba de la muñeca para evitar que se irritara la piel.

— _Así sabrás quien es el amor de tu vida —_ respondió e hizo que se sentaran en un lugar cercano para poder ver el cuello de Yuri, la curiosidad lo carcomía, ya quería saber qué tipo de figura sería.

— _Ya me gusta alguien, no necesito a nadie más —_ respondió con terquedad y Yuuri rió.

El azabache corrió los cabellos rubios para poder mirar, entonces lo que vio lo sorprendió. Un copo de nieve igual al suyo había aparecido en aquel lugar. No pudo evitar llevar las yemas de sus dedos al lugar y pasarlas por ahí, notando como el rubio se estremecía levemente y cubría rápidamente el lugar con su propia mano.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó sin saber que mas decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hacía tiempo que Víctor y él se habían dado cuenta que sus marcas no eran iguales a pesar de ambas ser un copo de nieve, pero pensaron que como no hay dos copos iguales, entonces debía pasar lo mismo con sus marcas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido ingenuo, su madre siempre le había dicho que las marcas eran exactamente iguales y salían en el mismo lugar, pero pensó que podían haber excepciones.

— _¿Y bien? —_ preguntó el rubio, curioso y ansioso por saber aunque no quería demostrarlo— _¿Qué forma tiene?_

 _—Es… es… —_ Yuuri frunció los labios, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, ahora entendía bastantes cosas como que el destino era sabio— _es igual a esta —_ respondió levantando los cortos mechones que lograban cubrir levemente su propia marca y giraba su cabeza para que Yuri pudiera verla.

El rubio replicó la acción del japonés, llevando sus dedos a la marca de su compañero, sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre aquello porque estaba igual de sorprendido. Yuuri iba a preguntarle si estaba bien hasta que sintió los labios del Yuri sobre su cuello, justo en el lugar donde el copo de nieve se dejaba ver. Se quedo completamente quieto por aquella acción tan sorpresiva, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— _Lo sabía —_ le dijo el rubio y Yuuri pareció no entender— _sabía que yo no podía estar equivocado, pero tu si —_ hablo de manera altanera y sonreía de lado. Yuri siempre sintió dentro de él que tenía una conexión con el japonés, aunque hacía unos años atrás no entendía muy bien que era e intentaba negarla a toda costa.

— _¿Lo sabías? —_ preguntó y el contrario asintió, no supo qué más decir sobre aquello. Su alma gemela no era quien creía, aunque en el fondo de su ser siempre supo que con Víctor no tenía una conexión completa.

— _Yuuri, tú eres mi otra mitad, mi complemento y con quién puedo ser yo siempre —_ abrazó por la espalda al azabache y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de este, sonrió ya que siempre quiso hacer aquello, pero años antes aún no llegaba a la altura requerida para ello— _para mí no es repentino._

El japonés respiro profundo, hace bastante que ya no estaba con víctor, con él que había creído que sería el amor de su vida sintiéndose decepcionado al notar que no congeniaron al cien por ciento como sus padres lo hacían. Volteo levemente su cabeza para poder mirar al rubio, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos y poder sentir algo más que solo una sensación de atracción que tal vez se desvanecería con el tiempo, necesitaba saber que ellos realmente eran el uno para el otro. Yuri le devolvió la mirada, con el rostro serio y ojos que lo veían con intensidad, que lo hacían estremecer.

Yuuri levantó una de sus manos para tomar al otro de la camiseta y acercarlo con la intención de juntar sus labios y sentir una conexión entre sus bocas, no entendía como tardo tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero lo importante era que ahora lo sabía. Tal vez como el rubio aún no tenía la marca, el lazo aun no estaba bien definido y no se sentía tan intenso, lo único que tenía claro era que Yuri si llamo su atención y que con el tiempo comenzó a ser mas importante en su vida hasta llegar a este punto donde se daba cuenta que era todo lo que había estado buscando.

Se besaron en aquella posición, la cual parecía incómoda, pero que en realidad no les molestaba para nada ya que su única prioridad era poder sellar aquel descubrimiento con un beso. Con ello daban comienzo a una nueva en la etapa en la vida de ambos, una que seguramente los guiaría existencia plena y feliz donde ambos se apoyarían mutuamente.


	5. 02/12 Vidas pasadas, Viaje a través del tiempo y/o dimensión, Efecto mariposa.

Yuri despertó en su cama, en su cuarto, con el aroma familiar al desayuno que preparaba su abuelo todas las mañanas para él desde que tenía memoria, pero algo no calzaba. Esa cama hacía tiempo que ya no existía, así como aquella casa y la presencia de su abuelo. Todo había desaparecido en aquella ocasión donde él cometió el error más grande y todo se vino abajo. Entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Era un sueño? Lo último que recordaba era haber visto un par de fotografías antiguas y quedarse dormido.

Se quedó estático en su cama por unos minutos para luego decidir levantarse, ir hacia el espejo y confirmar algo que se le vino a la cabeza de repente. Tal y como pensaba, había vuelto a los dieciséis y a juzgar por lo que veía por la ventana era invierno. No entendía, pero si estaba soñando esperaba despertar pronto, no necesitaba recuerdos felices en su vida… no los merecía.

Se vistió y bajó las escaleras, necesitaba que esto se terminara pronto porque sabía lo que sucedería y no quería revivirlo. No tenía las fuerzas como para volver a ver aquello y tener que vivir con la culpa sobre sus hombros, se rehusaba a ello o al menos eso creyó hasta que lo vio, su abuelo de sentado en la mesa con el desayuno sobre esta, esperándolo tan vivo que no podía creer que lo que había ocurrido más tarde hubiese sido cierto ¿Y si el sueño había sido el otro y esta era su vida real? Se acercó a pasos rápidos y abrazó a Nikolai como si no lo hubiese visto en años… no lo había visto en años, pero el chico de ese entonces solo lo había visto por última vez el día anterior, eso explicaba el rostro curioso del mayor. Yuri siempre abrazaba a Nikolai, pero esta vez el anciano podía percibir una mezcla de sentimientos en su nieto, así que le devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza y lo invito a comer.

Yuri pudo sentir el cálido amor proveniente de su abuelo, era real, no era un sueño, entonces se sintió aliviado, tal vez podía cambiar el destino y hacer algo por él, por su abuelo, por ese chico.

Necesitaba recordar ese día por completo, solo una acción suya podría cambiar los sucesos del día por completo y darles un giro distinto. Había leído sobre eso en su adultez mientras buscaba respuestas, el _efecto mariposa,_ donde una pequeña acción puede desencadenar un montón de sucesos a futuro, como un montón de fichas de dominó puestas de pie en fila, donde empujas una y todas las demás van cayendo.

Desayunó con su abuelo como si nada, no debía cambiar todos los hechos, solo uno en específico así que todo lo demás debía ir tal cual como era. El anciano fue poniendo temas de conversación al ver que su nieto se encontraba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en el tiempo, aunque él no lo sabía. Yuri terminó, lavó lo que utilizo, se despidió de Nikolai y se fue camino a la escuela. En el trayecto se fue pensando, en el chico del incidente que tuvo lugar ese día, por su culpa.

Yuri era un chico de buen corazón, pero le costaba mostrarse amable con los demás por lo que tendía a ser un poco agresivo y a decir las cosas directamente sin pensar si dolían o no. Según él, hacía a las personas más fuertes y con ello los ayudaba darse cuenta de sus falencias, jamás vio que con eso rompía espíritus, desarmaba sueños y despedazaba corazones, porque a sus dieciséis años aun su egocentrismo reinaba y lo que él creía bueno era una ley de vida, para él y para todos. Cada adolescente era un mundo y él estaba tan metido en el suyo que no pudo ver mas allá, ver las consecuencias que sus actos provocarían, pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, solo esperaba que este no fuera un sueño.

Al llegar a la escuela, tal como aquella vez, tropezó con él; ese chico torpe de anteojos que siempre se estaba lamentando por no poder dar más, aquel que había visto llorar en el baño un par de veces y al que increpó otras tantas diciéndole lo idiota que era, lo inútil que se veía y lo poca cosa que le parecía al actuar de ese modo, llegó a decirle incluso que no merecían llevar el mismo nombre ¿Quién era él para decidir eso? ahora con veinte años lo sabía, no era nadie, porque el también sucumbió a la desesperación tras perderlo todo, convirtiéndose en eso que tanto odiaba: alguien inútil y poca cosa.

— _Lo siento, cer- Yuuri… No iba mirando bien —_ se disculpó con el azabache mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pudo ver como este lo miraba con desconfianza y no era para menos, él le hacía bullying y seguramente el de lentes esperaba que lo humillara o algo, pero claramente esa no era la intención del rubio— _oye, yo… de verdad lo siento. Por esto y por todo —_ le dijo seriamente mientras se agachaba aun con la mano estirada a la espera de ser sostenida, esperaba que Yuuri pudiera ver en sus ojos que hablaba en serio.

El azabache quien era un año mayor que Yuri lo miró con recelo, no sabía si debía confiar o no en ese chico. Siempre era víctima de acoso escolar por parte de sus compañeros, de otros chicos de otros salones, de ese rubio que siempre le refregaba sus verdades en a cara. El día anterior unos compañeros de clase descubrieron su orientación sexual, le quitaron el celular justo donde estaba abierta la ventana de chat con su mejor amigo y donde decía claramente lo mucho que le gustaba el mejor alumno que se había graduado de esa escuela el año anterior. Lo molestaron tanto y la humillación fue tan grande que cuando llego a casa pensó en acabar con su vida, pero ¿Por qué solo él debía sufrir ese destino? Fue entonces que se le ocurrió, llevaría a la escuela el arma de su padre, se mataría, pero se llevaría con él al grupito que siempre lo molestaba y tal vez al rubio fastidioso.

Yuri le había extendido una mano, se había disculpado por como lo trató y el traía en su mochila una pistola ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Sería débil si desistía de su plan ahora? ¿Qué pensaría Yuri si supiera?

Tomó la mano y se levantó del suelo— _¿Por qué? —_ preguntó mirando al suelo, incapaz de observar los ojos verdes del menor— _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?_

Eran preguntas validas, pero el rubio no podía decirle que vivo cuatro años más que ahora, que tenía esa experiencia en su interior y que por ello era más maduro y más consciente del daño que causaba, que había causado— _porque lo pensé, ayer —_ recordó sobre los rumores que se habían esparcido un día antes del incidente— _me di cuenta de que solo decía cosas sin pensar, sin ver que nos parecemos y que en cierto modo yo también tendría miedo de ser expuesto ¿Entiendes?_

Yuuri levantó la mirada automáticamente viendo la verdad en los ojos del contrario, no había pizca de burla en aquel rostro, más bien se veía el arrepentimiento, incluso parecía que le dolía ¿Se parecían por lo de ayer?— _entonces tu… a ti también te gustan…_

 _—Me gustan los chicos —_ dejó en claro, no mentía solo que nunca sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

Yuuri sonrió levemente mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— _lo siento, yo iba a-_

 _—Shh —_ lo calló el rubio antes de que el azabache se delatara a sí mismo. Tomo valor y lo envolvió en un abrazo, uno como los que su abuelo le daba cuando sabía que se estaba desmoronando un poco— _no tienes que disculparte, los demás te deben una disculpa —_ le aclaró, porque no quería que se sintiera culpable cuando era una víctima.

El mayor escondió su rostro en el hombro de Yuri y algunos alumnos comenzaron a molestarlos, diciéndoles diferentes ofensas empleadas para denigrar a los homosexuales. Yuuri se tensó, pero el rubio lo abrazó más fuerte diciéndole en el oído que no se preocupara, que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran porque no lo dejaría solo y Yuuri confió, no sabía por qué, pero creyó en aquellas palabras, en aquel acto donde demostraba que no le importaban las burlas del resto y que estaba de su lado. Ya no quería hacer lo que había planeado, no sentía la fuerza de la ira que tenía hasta hacía un momento.

El azabache se seco las lagrimas, se separo de su ahora amigo y le sonrió— _gracias —_ le dijo con sinceridad y con ello pudieron comenzar a hablar para conocerse mejor. Yuri quería saber más del Yuuri detrás de los complejos y las falencias, quería saber más del Yuuri que nunca pudo conocer bien y del que siempre estuvo arrepentido de haber llevado al extremo de suicidarse.

Ese día pudo ver a un chico un poco más fuerte, solo un poco porque la gente no cambia por completo de un momento a otro, él había tardado cuatro años y no sabía cuánto demoraría Yuuri, pero si sabía que quería estar ahí para verlo. Supo que el azabache les respondió a sus compañeros dejándolos callados al ver que no dejaría se dejaría pasar a llevar de nuevo y no necesito un arma para ello, solo su voluntad. Yuri se sentía agradecido con la vida, con esa nueva oportunidad y con ganas de más.

El rubio llegó a casa en calma consigo mismo, sabiendo a su compañero a salvo en su propio camino a casa, habiendo intercambiado números y conversando todo el trayecto gasta su hogar. Saludo sin mirar a Nikolai quien estaba viendo la televisión desde su sillón favorito, colgó sin prestar atención su abrigo sobre la estufa y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, siempre pendiente de los mensajes en su teléfono, exaltándose al ver uno que le recordó algo importante.

“ _No dejes nada sobre el fuego”_ decía y Yuri revivió otro momento de aquel desastroso día. Corrió escaleras abajo en el momento justo en que una llama de la estufa casi había alcanzado su abrigo que estaba sobre ésta, su abuelo se había quedado dormido y por ello tampoco se había dado cuenta, fue un alivio aquel recordatorio por parte de Yuuri. En aquella ocasión hacía cuatro años, había llegado tan mal por el incidente en la escuela que solo dejó su abrigo y corrió escaleras arriba, solo pensando en dormir y olvidar, pero el incendio se produjo rápidamente y él solo se dio cuenta cuando ya había alcanzado la planta superior de la casa, obligándolo a saltar por la ventana para salvar su vida. Una vez afuera se dio cuenta que su abuelo no estaba y había sido encontrado su cuerpo más tarde, luego de apagar el incendio.

El mensaje de Yuuri había sido un salvavidas para que ese día saliera perfecto, aunque no sabía cómo este conocía aquello o tal vez solo había sido una coincidencia. Le dio las gracias por mensaje y luego se despidió para ir a dormir. Tenía mucho sueño, había sido un día largo y ahora tenía que volver a vivir esos cuatro años que había perdido.

↣⊰❅⊱↢

Yuri despertó en una fría y solitaria cama para dos, abrió los ojos y pudo ver el mismo cuarto que tenía a los veinte años. Se asustó, había vuelto y todo estaba como antes, nada había cambiado, eso quería decir que solo había soñado con cambiar las cosas con hacer algo bien y con dejar de culparse. Se levantó apresuradamente y antes de que pudiera siquiera vestirse su teléfono sonó, contesto apresurado y sin ver la pantalla.

— _¿Hola?_

 _—Yuri ¿No me digas que aun estabas durmiendo? ¿Ya olvidaste nuestra cita? —_ la voz del otro lado sonaba mas adulta, pero jamás podría confundirla. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

— _Yuuri…_

 _— ¿Qué te ocurre? Suenas extraño —_ nuevamente la voz del azabache le respondió del otro lado del auricular corroborándole que estaba con vida y a que seguían siendo amigos o tal vez no— _amor… tu abuelo y yo estamos esperando, dijiste que nos viéramos acá ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Yuri solo podía pensar en la palabra “amor”, se sonrojó, sacudió su cabeza y respondió— _estaré ahí en diez minutos, te veo ahí. No te vayas —_ le ordeno y colgó, no quería llegar ahí y que solo fuera una jugarreta de su cabeza, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Se vistió y tomó un taxi, mientras iba de camino a la casa de su abuelo reviso su celular encontrando muchas fotografías de él y Yuuri juntos, muy juntos. Besos abrazos y miradas de amor, en algunas incluso su abuelo estaba incluido. Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo opuesto del que lo saco y topo con algo, lo tomó y era una cajita pequeña que al abrirla dejó ver un anillo de compromiso. Ese día seguramente había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri, su Yuuri. Vagos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza como una película, como recuerdos que vivió y a la vez no, era muy confuso, pero lo hacía feliz.

Llegó a la casa de su abuelo, tocó la puerta y Yuuri lo recibió abrazándolo con fuerza como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo cuando se suponía que no debía haber pasado más de un día— _hola —_ lo saludó y beso torpemente sus labios, sintiendo en ellos el recuerdo de algo que no estaba del todo en su memoria.

— _Hola —_ respondió Yuuri agitado y con una sonrisa tonta— _se siente raro ¿no? Como si estos cuatro años no hubiesen existido —_ confesó y Yuri entendió un poco.

Yuuri también tuvo un retroceso, luego de ser salvado por el rubio supo de un incendio en la casa de este, uno que dejo tan marcado al menor que él no pudo sacarlo del agujero. Ahora todo era distinto, habían cambiado el pasado y lograron crear un nuevo futuro, uno donde estaban juntos y eran felices.


End file.
